Why are these kids trying to kill us?
by 1234Bean
Summary: You know the routine, find something supernatural going on, go to place of problem, hunt what ever it is and get thrown around some in the process, go back to the bunker to have a beer, watch a movie, look for another case, and then repeat. Except when some freaking witches gotta throw you off the freaking loop by sending you to another freaking world where teens try to kill you!
1. Chapter One

**So, I got this idea in my head like year or two ago and finally have the courage to write it.**

 **I don't know how long this story will be or if I'll even continue it. I guess I'll have to see if anyone likes it before continuing this.**

 **Quick (long) note: I'm sorry if I anger anyone but I'm not really a big fan of Hunger Games, like I don't mind it, I honestly think it's good, but I just didn't really pay a lot of attention to it, I watched it like four or five times when it came out on tv and dvd and got bored of it, so I am truly sorry if I get any details wrong, just let me know and depending on what it is I might fix it.**

 **Now, let me go into plagiarism, boring, I know, we have to go over it like ten times a year in school, but it is required if I don't want to get in trouble.**

 **If any of you seem to think that this fanfic or any of my fanfics are copies of anothers fanfic or something, please let me know as soon as you can, and I can see if I need to remove it or try work something out with the original owner. Also if you see anyone copying _my_ work please let me know.**

 **I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR THE HUNGER GAMES!!!**

 **Chapter One**

 **Dean's P.O.V.**

The last thing I remember?

Let me think...

It was...

What was it?

Why does my head hurt so damn much and my ankle?

Oh wait.

I remember, a forest with a cabin hidden in it, Sam was there, and Cas...

The case!

I remember more now. We found a case where kids from twelve to eighteen were disappearing, they would later be found in the forest dazed, scared, and confused.Why is there a forest most of the time? It's starting to get annoying.

Eventually the case developed to the same thing happening to the adults of the town.

What had us more interested was that the adults who were found later ended up dying and a witness had said that the person she saw die started screaming and seemed to be seeing something that wasn't there, then when the person died it looked they were stabbed but nothing and no one was seen stabbing them.

What was strange was that the kids who came back were fine, they seemed a little shaken up, they didn't die either, the only thing wrong was that they couldn't remember anything, only that they were scared.

Getting to the town, we investigated for a few days. We notices that all the adults who died seemed to have been killed in different ways, there was a few that had the same death as others.

One guy looked like he got clobbered over his head with what was guessed to be a rock, a man and woman who had signs of being strangled with crushed throats, another woman looked to have jumped into a pool of pissed of bees and had a severe allergic reaction, like it was so bad she looked like she had golf balls in her skin.We ruled out a lot of things.

Vampires and werewolves were the first to be ruled out, for obvious reason that don't need pointing out.

Vengeful Spirit? No, couldn't find EMF, or any connections with the people and any one who died.Shape Shifter? Couldn't find the slime carcasses and a video of one of the victims didn't have reflective eyes.

Demons and Hellhounds? None of the victims had any dramatic changes in their lives to have a deal happen, Sam also made me call Crowley, after I lost a round of rock, paper, scissors.

Angels? Cas couldn't find any thing angel related.

We met a man who went on about aliens who implanted bombs into us, but I wasn't going to go through the whole alien shit again, so I punched the guys lights out and I stayed inside our motel room till Sam and Cas proved that aliens weren't going to be our case.

Our last thought were witches.

Well, technically, we had witches for our third option but were tentative, there was no hexbags found and we also couldn't find any reason or connection for witches to kill these people.

The reason we made witches our last option was just that maybe they were some dumb, oblivious people who found out how to do the whole witch-thing and just wanted to mess around.

That led to us doing more investigating to actually find who it was and of there was more than just one witch. I also had to call Rowena for some tips, after losing another rock, paper, scissors match to Sam.

In all, that took us about two weeks, a couple more people went missing, were found, then died in that time period but finally we broke through the metaphorical wall we ran into.

Our break through came to us in the form of a fourteen year old girl and her eight year old sister that she was babysitting sitting in front of our motel door playing some kind of hand game.

The fourteen year old told us that she remembers a little bit of her kidnapping and can at least tell us about it.

She said she remembered a house that looked really old inside and all she could see out a window was trees. Then she told us she remembers two people and that all she could remember was that one of them called the other one mom.

It didn't seem like much but that helped us way more than having nothing.

We eventually guessed that a house was somewhere out in the forest, most likely abandoned and the two witches settled in it. Sam hacked into as many of the old building and moving companies he saw that situated in the town and we found that there were many cabins built in the woods, all of them were bought and the people who bought them still live there.

All except for one.

We had the girls stay in our motel room, incase the ones who kidnapped the older girl came after her again and even got their parents to stay too, after calling them and explaining.

The funniest part was watching Cas interact with the eight year old girl, who seemed to have taken a liking to him and his trench coat, she evwn tried to teach him one of those hand games.

That's when we got all our weapons ready and set out for the witches cabin.

That's also where my head goes blank.

As I was hanging, upside down, which I noticed as I became more conscious, trying to remember what happened after, it slowly started to come back.

We got to the cabin and fell into the traps they set for any body who found them.

It wasn't an elaborate, magical trap from what I recall either.

I stepped into a rope that tightened around my ankle and yanked me upside down into the air.

I vaguely see the image of Sammy pulled up in a fishing net full of leaves.

What happened to Cas, though?

We had him go around the back, in case they ran that way.

From those cartoon inspired traps, my best guess would be that he fell into a hole that had a false ground hiding it.

I mean it was smart thinking, seeing as the normal traps set by witches are usually magic related, it's kind of a relief not having some bitch hex me unconcious.

Only for that relief to vanish when the witches we were after to walk out the cabin door and start to chant a spell, then here I am, hanging by one ankle, with my head killing me.

Did I also mention that my shirt and jacket slid down and is now currently blinding me to my surroundings.

Taking deep breath I feel for a pocket knife I keep in the pocket of my jacket and opening it I huff and pull my shirt away from my face to look at the rope around my ankle.

Oh, boy...

Finally managing to cut the rope holding me up I realize too late that I was quite a bit off the ground and didn't think to keep a hold of the rope that wouldn't fall away with my foot.

In fact, I didn't think of it until I had my air knocked out of me from falling on my back and trying to remember how to breathe again.

Son. Of. A. Bitch.

Turning over I coughed a bit, lifting my head to glance around I notice that the cabin was gone and it looked like I was in a different part of the forest.

Standing I started to call out, "Sammy!? Cas!?"

Determining which way was east I head in that direction, it's the way back to town, the victims who were found never went out of a boundary from what we noticed, the witches never dropped the people of any further north or south than the boundary.

Sam and Cas know how to tell which way is east, they also know that I do too, so safest thing is to meet back up and re-plan.

While walking I still called out for Sam and Cas.

Sitting down on a fallen tree to breathe I jump and look around as I hear two loud resounding booms go off, almost like cannons.

When they don't go off again, I relax a little, that was when I heard yelling, it's very quiet, I didn't realize I was holding my breath till I heard it again, except this time I could make out what was being said, "Dean?!?!? Castiel!?!?! Where are you?!?!"

I instantly knew who it was and took off at sprint in the direction I heard it come from, "SAMMY!!"

Running around a boulder I felt something run into me at about my waist level, tripping me in the process, causing me to almost land on what ever knocked into me.

Rolling over I sat up, looking over as I heard groaning, I saw that it was a boy who couldn't looked small enough to be fifteen curled up and turned away from me as he clutched his head.

Setting a hand on the kids shoulder I started, "You okay kid?"

"I'm as fine as I can be..." The kid groaned at as he turned to me.

"Sammy?!" I exclaimed at the same time he did.

"Dean?!"

 **Okay, end of chapter one.**

 **Don't worry Cas will come in at chapter two and a lot will be explained. I just thought here would be a good end for chapter one.**

 **See ya, hopefully, in chapter two.**


	2. Chapter Two

**Here is chapter two.** **I am sorry for taking so long I am kind of struggling through some writers block and just life in general.**

 **But I'm good, it'll probably cause me to keep struggling in getting chapters posted, so stay with me until I get everything settled and can post normally.**

 **And I know this chapter will be _very_ short, it's what I struggled to actually put into words. I'm hoping that after this I'll be able to come up with chapters easier than this one was.**

 **I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR THE HUNGER GAMES!!**

 **Chapter Two**

 **Dean's P.O.V.**

"Sammy?" I question again.

"Ya," The kid said hesitantly, "Dean?"

I was shocked, then started laughing, "You've been turned into a thirteen yead old!"

Sam scowled at me then went to sock me in the stomach, I lifted my hands in time to block as I continued to laugh.

"Well, well," Sam searched his mind for something to say, "You look like you are seventeen!"

"So? I looked _hot_ when I was seventeen." I chuckle.

Sam chose not to counter. Instead he started to look around at the forest surrounding us.

"Do you think those witches just sent us to a different part of the forest? I mean this place seems, I don't know, brighter I guess, almost like something you see in movies. The forest we were in before was darker, and had an eerie feel to it ." Sam pondered.

"This place still gives me the creeps." I added.

"We-we should probably look for Cas. He might be able to tell us what happened." Sam suggested.

"Yeah." I agreed, "And fast, I don't know if you heard those cannon sounds that went off, but those made me want to get the hell out of dodge and soon."

Sam nodded, "I heard them, they had a weird echo."

Sam and I started to walk in what we could guess should be the direction of the town. Until Sam froze as he stared at the sun.

"What's up Sammy?" I question.

"Did you see that?" Sam asked, "The sun completely just moved unnaturally fast."

"Weird..." I say, as we both stood there for a second I could have sworn I faintly heard my name then Sam's, "Did you hear that?"

"No, what did you hear?" Sammy asked.

"Our names." I stop to listen more, when I hear them again I know which direction it's coming from and start in the direction, as I respond, "Cas!?"

Sam started to follow as he also yelled, "Cas!?"

"Dean!?" I heard Cas yell again, I try to speed up as I dogde a couple branches and leep over some rocks, "Sam!?"

I could hear Sam keeping up behind me so I wasn't that concerned to look back for him.

When we finally get to Cas I pause and planted my hands on my knees to catch my breath, as I caught my breath Cas asked, "Are you okay Dean?"

Heaving, I straigten up and respond, "Yeah, I just, I haven't ran like that for a fat minute. It's good to see you're alright Cas."


	3. Authors Commentary

**Hello.**

 **I think I'm going to say almost the exact same thing that I said on my other unfinished story.**

 **It has been years, I got so swooped up in life after graduating that I just put fanfiction off to the side of my brain and it basically fell off a cliff of memories and into some unreachable abyss that is in my mind. Now with the Covid-19 closing everything - including my job - I logged back into this out of curiosity of what I've missed. Turns out, I missed a lot.**

 **So, I am sorry. Especially to anyone who has stayed faithful and stayed here until I came** **back.**

 **I am unsure if I want to continue this story. I want to maybe give this story a chance but not quite yet, not right now. I think I want to finish my other story first, then I'll see how I feel about this one.**

 **I apologize again. I know I've made you wait, I'm hoping you can wait a little bit more. Bare with me! Please! I am only human I have a life and it has ups and downs like any other person. I may be stuck at home now but that doesn't mean I have more time on my hands.**


End file.
